


Change

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr@strawberrybucky





	Change

This morning was just like any other morning. Sam was with Dean at his locker watching Castiel stare awkwardly at Dean. Sam couldn't take it anymore.

"I'll see you after school." Sam said as he walked in Castiel’s direction.

"Let me know if anyone gives you crap!" Dean called after his brother.

Cas looked away nervously as Sam walked up to him.

"You like Dean right?"

"W-what? I- we don't really talk much. I suppose he is a good per-"

Sam cut him off, "He likes you too. He's just too stubborn to admit it. Do you want him to notice you?"

Cas figured he could use all the help he could get especially if Dean felt the same way he did, "Yes I want that very much."

Sam smiled, "Okay. Meet me here after school."

"But why?"

"Let's just say Dean is definitely gonna notice you." Sam smirked as he walked away.

Sam waited for Cas after the last bell rang. It was beginning to look like he wasn't going to show up when he ran down the hall.

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine. Dean's already gone. Come on we're going to the mall."

"Why?"

"We're gonna get you some clothes."

"But what's wrong with these clothes?"

"You want Dean to notice you right?"

"Yes."

"Well you've got to shock him."

"Alright. You're sure this will get him to notice me?"

"Positive. Come on let's go."

Two hours later Sam and Cas had finally found an outfit for Cas to wear to school tomorrow.

“And you're sure this will get Dean's attention?” Cas questioned.

“Definitely. See ya tomorrow.” Sam said as he started to leave.

“See ya.” Cas responded nervously.

The next day Sam was standing with Dean at his locker when he saw Cas. He had on a red flannel, an ACDC t-shirt, black skinny jeans, converse, and a beanie. Sam smiled to himself, “Hey Dean, look at Cas.”

“Why?” Dean asked as he turned around. Then he saw him and he could feel his dick hardening. “W-what? Wh-here did he-?” Dean trailed off.

Sam then realized that Cas could see them both staring at him so he said, “Go talk to him. "

“Yeah. Yeah. That's a good idea.” Dean said as he walked towards him.

Dean managed to say “Hey” to Cas when he got there.

“Hi Dean.”

“So um, I uh, like your shirt.” I like your shirt! Really Dean? Come on!!

“Oh um thanks.” Cas responded.

“You're welcome. It ,uh, looks really good on you.” Dean said.

Was that a flirtation? "Thanks.” Cas responded as he smiled.

“Of course. Um, would you wanna go to the library during free period?” Please say yes please say yes.

“Sure.” Cas replied.

“Okay cool.” Dean said as he smiled. “See you then.”

“Definitely.” Cas said. “Bye Dean.”

Dean was so excited he barely made it through third period. When free period finally came Dean practically ran to the library. Along the way he tried to build up the courage to tell Cas how he felt. Cas was already there when Dean got there.

“Hey Cas.”

“How are you Dean?”

“I'm pretty good.” Dean replied. “Listen Cas I gotta tell you something.”

“Okay. Go ahead.” Cas said.

“Well um, this is gonna make everything weird. But I seriously need to say it. I uh, really like you. Like a lot. And I know you probably don't feel the same way and that's totally fine but I just wanted you to know. Okay. I'm gonna go. See ya.” Dean managed to say without chickening out.

“Dean wait.”

“Yeah?” Dean asked.

“I like you too. Why do you think I'm dressed like this? I wanted you to notice me.” Cas explained.

“Really?” Dean asked. “Cas I noticed you everyday. I was just too much of a chicken to do anything about it.” Dean said as he smiled. “Although the clothes totally didn't hurt anything. You look so hot.” Dean trailed off.

Cas blushed, “I'm glad you like them.”

Dean decided now was as good of a time as any. “Would you want to, um, go on a date with me?”

“Of course.” Cas replied.

“Okay. Cool.” Dean smiled. He couldn't keep himself from staring at Cas’ lips any longer and felt himself leaning in. The next thing Cas knew he was kissing Dean. Dean Winchester!! Cas wrapped his hands around Dean's neck. He accidentally pulled Dean's hair...which pulled a guttural moan out of Dean. Dean could feel his dick hardening again and he knew it was rubbing against Cas’ thigh. As Cas moved his hand down to give Dean some much needed friction the bell rang.

“Really!” Dean yelled.

“We can continue this on our date if you want…” Cas offered.

“Yes. A million times yes.” Dean said as he kissed Cas again. Hard.

“I'll see you after school Dean.” Cas said with a smirk as he walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr @strawberrybucky


End file.
